


Home

by asdfghjwy



Category: 2PM (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 21:09:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7122661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asdfghjwy/pseuds/asdfghjwy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Did you really go to a club?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this for #KWDrabbles challenge hosted by KhunWoo0607 on twitter. The prompt was: “I tried to take a nap but couldn’t sleep because you weren’t here with me.”
> 
> I haven't written and posted anything for such a LONG time, but hopefully this is decent enough of a work and something you can enjoy reading.

“There was nothing else to do!” Wooyoung exclaims in frustration, pouting as he adds in, “I tried to sleep, okay? I tried to take a nap but couldn’t sleep because you weren’t here with me.”

“Ahh,” Nichkhun acknowledges lightly with a nod. “You had nothing else to do, you couldn’t sleep because I wasn’t here, so you went to a club?”

“Nichkhuuuuuuun,” Wooyoung makes a whiny face then slumps down forward on the couch as if willing it to swallow him whole. Nichkhun bites back a smile and sips on his morning coffee, debating whether he should stop here or keep going with it. It’s still early in the morning and too early to tease Wooyoung just as soon as they both came back from their respective outing, but Nichkhun can’t help it. He missed Wooyoung a lot and this is the only way to keep him awake and talking to Nichkhun just a bit more. “Fine. I’m a bad guy for going out with my friends to a club because I was feeling lonely without Nichkhun by my side. Aigooo, Jang Wooyoung, whose son are you? Whose unlucky boyfriend are you? Why can’t you just stay at home and wait for Nichkhun and look at his pictures while moping around the house?”

Hearing Wooyoung’s words, Nichkhun chuckles and approaches the younger guy, settling his mug on the table and taking a seat on the same couch with Wooyoung. He strokes his hand on Wooyoung’s hair first before sliding it down to rub on Wooyoung’s back. “I’m just playing with you. You know I don’t mind it at all. I was worried you’d be feeling lonely alone at home, but I’m glad you went out to meet your friends.” “Not that I mind you looking at my pictures and thinking about me either, though. Just don’t mope around. You’re cuter when you’re not frowning.”

“Meh,” Wooyoung looks away sulkily and hugs the cushion. Nichkhun pokes his finger repeatedly on Wooyoung’s back to get his attention.

“Did you really go to a club?”

“I did and it was more fun than Krabi,” Wooyoung taunts childishly.

“Wearing this?” Nichkhun teases, referring to Wooyoung’s shirt with pictures of foods and fruits printed on the fabric. It’s bright in color and very distracting, and not something Nichkhun would expect someone to wear to a club, but hey— it’s Wooyoung; he doesn’t care about what people think of his clothes or his hair, as long as he’s comfortable with it. Nichkhun notices it’s also the same shirt he wore for JYP Nation V-App broadcast, so he must have went out to meet his friends right after that short schedule and had no time to change.

Wooyoung hurriedly gets back on his feet and throws a mock offended look at Nichkhun. “Yes. I wore this. Did you think you could handle me looking handsome and cool and having people ogling at me? I don’t think so, mister!”

“Aww, you wore that to the club for my sake. Thanks for thinking about my feelings, Wooyoung,” Nichkhun grins and gets a cushion thrown straight to his face.

“I hate you,” Wooyoung announces and turns to leave but Nichkhun quickly grabs Wooyoung’s wrist and pulls him back down on the couch.

“I think you meant to say you missed me.”

“Uh, no. I said I hate you. I’m sure of what I wanted to say, thank you very much.”

“Okay, you hate me, but did you mean it?”

“…No,” Wooyoung mumbles grudgingly.

Nichkhun smiles and wraps his arms around Wooyoung. “See? You don’t hate me.”

“You think you’re smart but you’re not,” Wooyoung scrunches his nose.

“You think you don’t miss me, but you do.”

“Stop trying to put words in my mouth.”

“Oh, would you prefer my tongue then?”

“Help me, god,” Wooyoung bursts out laughing and falls on his back on the couch, bringing Nichkhun with him to hover above of him.

“Your help will come shortly in the form of a kiss from Nichkhun.”

“Nooo, I want to sleep. Your kiss and coffee will only keep me awakeeee,” Wooyoung complains but readily accepts the kiss pressed on his lips anyway.


End file.
